1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multifunctional tray for motor vehicles and particularly to a multifunctional tray that has adjustable angle and height for use in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles are widely used transportation means in daily life of most people either for work or leisure activities. Traffic congestion is a frequently encountered experience to many people driving or riding motor vehicles. In order to better use time when the vehicles are stuck on the road, drivers and passengers often try to do something in the vehicles, such as eating, drinking, reading, writing, do some work on a portable computer and the like. In order to serve such needs, movable trays for use inside the vehicle have been introduced in the market place. FIG. 1 shows one of the examples. It includes a main bracket A, a pair of hooks B each has a slit sleeve F engageable with the main bracket A, a pair of anchor bushings C movable along the main bracket A, a tray D having a pair of shafts H at one side thereof pivotally engageable with a pair of grooves G located on the anchor bushings C, and a supporting member E which has a through opening J at one end pivotally engaged with the main bracket A and a shaft rest K at another end thereof. Under the tray D, a shaft head I is provided. When in used the hooks B may be hung on the steering wheel or on the backrest of the front seat (as shown in FIG. 2). The supporting member E may be pulled out to have its shaft rest K engaged with the shaft head I under the tray D. The tray D then may be extended horizontally for use. However due to the fixed length of the supporting member E, the anchor bushing C cannot be moved up or down freely to suit users' need while still keeping the tray D horizontally positioned. It causes a lot of problems and troubles such as making users' eyes and body fatigue easily.